Stray
by digiwildfire
Summary: They fought for long hours and never once thought they'd have any common feelings besides pure hatred. They thought wrong. RussiaxPrussia/IvanxGilbert; slight PrussiaxHungary and HungaryxAustria. Oneshot. R&R please. Rated T just in case.


**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and I have my first yaoi story up on here. Hope you enjoy! This was a first-attempt at this pairing, so please be nice!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did, but that would just make the series even more twisted! :D  
_**

**Stray**

(RussiaxPrussia)

Prussia slid back, stabbing his sword into the snow and using it as a break. He tightened his grip on the hilt and pulled himself forward, launching back into the fight. He swing the sword at his opponent. The blow was blocked and a clang rang out around the battlefield at the contact. It was metal-on-metal, sword-against-waterpipe. Prussia staggered back a few steps, panting lightly, trying not to show his exhaustion. He launched himself forward again, getting thrown back.

When Prussia tried running at Russia again, he slipped on a patch of ice and plummeted to the ground. He reached to grab his sword which had slipped just out of his reach. Russia stepped on the fallen man's arm between the elbow and the shoulder, applying heavy pressure. Prussia yelled in pain as he felt the bone shatter under his flesh. "Damn you, Ivan." he managed, panting. Russia picked up the sword and switched his foot to Prussia's shoulder-blade, pressing the tip of the sword where his opponent's neck and skull connected.

"Now, now, Gilbert," Russia said, slowly brushing the waterpipe over Prussia's head and down his back before raising it again. "You're the one who attacked me." He smirked, putting a bit more pressure on the sword and breaking the sensitive skin near the base of Prussia's skull. The man on the ground stayed still, continuing the exhausted panting.

"Damn you, Ivan." He repeated, fatigue starting to overwhelm him.

"What's the matter, Gilbert?" Russia's voice was somewhere between a growl and a rough purr. "Afraid?" his voice whispered in the breeze. He put a bit more pressure on the sword, making the fatigued nation wince faintly.

"No." Prussia managed. "I'm not afraid... So leave..." he felt his shoulder-blade pop painfully when more weight was added. Russia's eyes glinted.

"You should know not to lie to me." He smirked, pressing more on the sword and shoulder-blade.

"Damn... you... Ivan..." Prussia managed before the fatigue took its toll and knocked him out. Russia's smirk widened as he stepped away from the body. He tapped the unconscious man with his foot before rolling him over onto his back.

"Perfect."

* * *

Prussia woke up in the Russian man's bed, upper-arm bandaged and splinted. He felt a bandage on the back of his neck as well. "What... happened...?" he murmured, exhaustion still tugging lightly at him.

"I decided not to kill you, that's what." It was Russia's voice. Prussia tried sitting up, but couldn't rise more than a few inches before collapsing back onto the bed.

"What..." He croaked. "What have you done to me...?"

"Nothing. You attacked me, so I defeated you."

"No... Why can't I move?"

"You did that to yourself. You wouldn't stop attacking, so you're worn-out." Russia smirked, watching the other man attempt sitting up again. "It's no use."

"Shut up..." Prussia snapped, wincing a bit and gripping his chest. "I feel bandages on my chest... What happened?"

"When you slipped, you broke the ice. It left a wide scrape and a long, deep gash."

"Outdone by frozen water..." Prussia looked up at the ceiling.

"Feel lucky that I decided against killing you."

"Why should I?" Russia gave Prussia a confused glance.

"You... WANTED to die?"

"Why not? I have nothing to lose. Nothing but my sanity, and that's already slipping..." Russia moved a bit closer at the words. Prussia didn't seem to notice. "Hungary left me for Austria, and I haven't spoken with France or Spain in years... No one cares about me anymore." He glanced over at Russia, who was now only a few inches away. Russia ran his index finger over his captive's cheekbone and down over his chin slowly.

"Gilbert, don't say such things."

"It's too late for that, Ivan. So if you're going to kill me, do it now." Russia stared at him. It felt strange for someone to ASK to be killed. He was used to screaming and pleading before finishing someone. But this... This was just odd in Russia's opinion. He did something then which he never thought he'd do... He hesitated. The waterpipe was within reach and he could easily finish Prussia off at any second.

"Gilbert." He murmured, stroking the other man's cheekbone again. "You shouldn't lie to yourself like that."

"I'm not. No one cares."

"You're feeding yourself lies. Stop it already." Russia's tone was cold. "People DO care whether you die or live. You're just blind to the fact."

"I'm not blind, Ivan. And how do YOU know that people still care?"

"I just know."

"Right... Why don't you do us both a favor and kill me already?" Prussia looked at him, desperate. Before the injured man could continue, he found himself being gently kissed by Russia. The taller man broke away after a moment, looking down at the shocked nation.

"I still care." he murmured, lips softly grazing Prussia's ear. The other nation stared at him, still in shock.

"You... You're not joking around... are you?" he asked, voice quietly surprised. Russia gave him another gentle kiss.

"No. I'm not joking. Why do you think I let you live?" Prussia watched him closely for a moment before turning his head away.

"That's what she said." he darkly muttered. "Hungary told me she cared deeply about me. A few days later, she left with Austria and didn't give me a second glance." Russia frowned at his captive's words. He spoke after a moment.

"You're afraid that'll happen again." he quietly voiced his own thoughts. Prussia looked at him from the corner of his eye, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

"Yes. You were right, Ivan."

"Were?"

"Yes..." Prussia muttered, looking at Russia again. "During the battle, you asked if I was afraid. I denied it then... But you were right... I'm terrified of being hurt again. I tremble at the thought of returning your feelings and being tossed aside again... I feel like I'm a stray dog whose owner abandoned me for a new cat. Desperate for affection, but stuck wandering the lonely streets. Prussia closed his eyes, forcing back tears. "Just waiting for Animal Control to take me away and ease me into an eternal slumber..." When he opened his eyes, Russia helped him into a sitting position, nestling up next to him.

"Then I'll adopt you. I won't abandon you and I'll give you plenty of affection before you fall asleep for the last time." Russia planted another delicate kiss on Prussia's lips. "But only if you promise to love me back." Prussia looked into his eyes for a moment, gazing into the clear amethyst depths. Russia spoke up again. "Gilbert... Will you be my ko-inu?" Prussia looked into those lavender eyes once again before speaking.

"Yes. I will."


End file.
